


Out of context

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Humour, Jealous Magnus, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus walks in on Alec talking about buying a pretty present for a certain adorable green eyed... guy?orMagnus takes things out of context and gets jealous.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 203





	Out of context

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the new year with some Malec!! <3 happy new year everyoneee <3

Magnus was over at the Institute - he was there to pick up Alexander from work and take him out to a dinner. It’s been a while since the two of them have gotten out like this and that day seemed like a perfect day to go out on a little dinner date. It was an absolute surprise to the hunter, of course, Magnus didn’t tell him that he would be coming over to his workplace, because he liked surprising the other one like this. He knew when Alec was going to be done with his shift for that day, so it was all going to work out. He portalled himself in front of the Institute and then stepped inside. Magnus slowly made his way over to Alec’s office and he smiled because he could see that the door was slightly opened. In a minute or two, Magnus would take them away from the evil office, he didn’t like it very much. 

It lacked… personal touch, but Alec did manage to make it feel a little bit more… homey. He had pictures of the two of them on his desk and that made Magnus like the office a little bit more. Smiling all the way up to his ears, Magnus slowly came closer to the door and peeked inside. He couldn’t see Alexander very well, but he could tell that his boyfriend wasn’t alone in there and he decided to wait a little bit. Maybe Alec wasn’t done for that day, but Magnus didn’t mind waiting a few extra minutes and he smiled because he realised that Alec was in there with Isabelle and that made Magnus feel a lot better. At least it wasn’t one of the other hunters torturing Alec with work.

Magnus was about to step in and say hello to Alec and his sister, but then he heard something that stopped him in his tracks and he decided to listen to their rather interesting conversation and he leaned against the doorframe, making sure that he didn’t make himself visible. “ _ I think he will like it, _ ” heard Magnus say Alec and he was already curious what they were talking about. “ _ I mean he likes shiny things, _ ” he said and Magnus heard Izzy giggling next to Alec. “ _ It’s a little surprise, _ ” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

Shiny and pretty? A surprise?! Oh, gosh, did Alexander get him a gift? Magnus suddenly felt a little bit bad for eavesdropping on them like that, but he couldn’t help it. Oh, this was so sudden, but he did like pretty and shiny things! And he was very curious - what was the occasion? Though Magnus did gift Alec random things as well. So maybe it wasn’t any special occasion, but Alec just wanted to gift him something. Magnus’ heart warmed up and he smiled softly. Alec was such an amazing boyfriend, always there for him and-

“ _ Yes, I think he will like it, it’ll look good on him! _ ” said Izzy and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. What was it? A necklace? Oh, how about a ring! Maybe Alexander was going to propose? Magnus’ heart skipped a beat again and he needed to get ahold of himself because he was again raising up his expectations way too much. 

“ _ It’ll match his green eyes, _ ” said Alec and that was when all of the hopes that Magnus had were gone in a blink of an eye and he narrowed his eyes. Wait, did he heard that right? Green eyes?! Who was this?! Who was Alec talking about?! Magnus felt his heart dropping a little bit and he cleared his throat and decided to listen more carefully. What in the world was that? Alec was… nothing made sense, but Magnus totally wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t going to get-

“ _ Aww, yes, _ ” said Izzy. Izzy was on his side as well?! Magnus was offended on so many levels!

“ _ He’s so adorable, _ ” said Alec and Magnus was again struck with sharp jealousy. Um, the only one that was adorable was Magnus, nobody else. Magnus cleared his throat and he chewed on his lip. What the heck was happening? Who was Alec talking about? “ _ Look, Iz, how adorable we look together, _ ” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. He… he took a picture with that idiot. Magnus didn’t know who the other was talking about, but he already didn’t like him.

“ _ Aww, you two really look precious together, _ ” said Izzy and Magnus could tell that Alec was scrolling through pictures. “ _ He likes you so much, _ ” commented Izzy as she kept giggling and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“ _ I sure hope so, _ ” said Alec and chuckled. “ _ I love him so much, but it was so hard for me to get closer to him. I’m happy that he’s finally opening up to me more, _ ” said Alec chuckled. “ _ He’s so soft and precious, _ ” said Alec. His voice was so full of love and affection, what the hell?!

“ _ So, when will you give it to him? _ ” asked Izzy.

“ _ On the weekend, _ ” said Alec. “ _ That’s when the party is, _ ” said Alec and Izzy chuckled. What party?! The only party that Alec was going to be attending on the weekend was Chairman’s birthday party.  _ He promised!  _ Magnus was fuming with jealousy and he didn’t even care that he was jealous - he had every right to be! Alec talked about loving someone and he didn’t talk about him!

“ _ I so can’t wait, _ ” said Izzy.

“ _ Me too, _ ” said Alec and then he sighed. “ _ Promise you won’t tell Magnus? _ ” asked Alec and Magnus froze. Tell Magnus what? Magnus gritted his teeth and he clicked with his tongue. 

“ _ I won’t, _ ” said Izzy and Magnus’ jealousy deepened.

“ _ Good because Magnus would get very pissed off if he knew how much I- _ ”

“Magnus would be pissed if he knew what?!” snapped Magnus because he decided that he heard enough. Magnus suddenly marched inside of Alec’s office, pissed off and he pressed his lips together. Because he came inside so suddenly he caught of Izzy and Alec off guard and Alec quickly hid something inside of the drawer and quickly closed it. Magnus’ eyes were on him and he looked over at Izzy, who didn’t seem too...worried? Alec was confused - what was Magnus doing there? How long was he standing there - was he listening to the two of them? He looked quite angry and Alec narrowed his lips together; something was off.

“Magnus!” piped up Alec.

“Darling,” grumbled Magnus and looked at Izzy. “What were you talking about?” asked Magnus and Izzy pressed her lips together. “Or better yet -  _ who _ were the two of you talking about?”

“We were just-” started Izzy, but Alec shushed her.

“Iz. No,” said Alec, who didn’t realise that it was all just a big misunderstanding. Izzy, on the other hand, managed to catch up to what was happening because Magnus looked quite annoyed. After she thought about what they were talking about… she got it how it sounded and she glanced to Alec, who was now looking down. 

“I think Magnus misunderstood-”

“Doubt it,” grumbled Magnus. “Darling, we need to talk,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. He didn’t really get what was happening because he… well, he didn’t catch on, yet. Izzy, on the other hand, tried not to giggle because if Magnus only knew of who he was jealous of then… Yeah, she could tell so easily that the other was jealous. Given hearing their conversation out of context, it sounded quite…

Izzy didn’t say anything, but she just left Magnus alone with Alec, who was happily smiling. It was always a good day when Magnus paid him a surprise visit like that one and he was in high spirits. He had a long day at work, but now he was in a much better mood. Usually when Magnus showed up like that that meant that they were going out.  _ Or that the dinner was coming over, summoned over to his office.  _ Though he much preferred going out with Magnus like that. 

“Magnus,” said Alec happily and stood up, going over to Magnus, who was suspiciously looking at Alec’s desk.  _ He hid something there before.  _ A present for the green eyed guy. Magnus was annoyed and he clicked with his tongue, but still allowed Alexander to kiss him. “I’m so happy you showed up, I had such a long day,” said Alec and shook his head. “I missed you,” whined Alec, feeling clingy.

“I missed you too,” said Magnus, softer that time, but he was still annoyed. “What were you up to today?”

“Not much, just boring papers,” said Alec happily and narrowed his eyes. Okay, Magnus looked kind of annoyed. He looked towards the clock - did he chat with Izzy for too long? He was done with work ten minutes ago and he called her up into his office because he wanted to show her what he bought. For a very special someone. 

“Uh-huh,” said Magnus and sat down onto the chair that was in front of Alec’s desk and Alec arched his brow.

“Um… okay?”

“Were you up to something else?” asked Magnus suspiciously and Alec quickly shook his head.

“Absolutely not!” lied Alec.

“Tch, don’t lie to me. I know you were buying some jewelry for some green eyed guy, you don’t need to lie to me,” grumbled Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.  _ What? He was… who was the green eyed guy? _

“I beg you a pardon?” asked Alec.

“Oh, you don’t have to pretend. I heard you, talking with Izzy before,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

“O-oh, you got it all wrong,” said Alec quickly and opened his mouth to explain himself, but Magnus didn’t let him talk.

“Why is Isabelle supposed to keep it as a secret away from me?” asked Magnus.

“I told you it’s-”

“Who’s the green eyed guy?”

“It’s not-”

“And you’re going to his party. You know who has a party this weekend also? Chairman Meow, you promised you’d-”

“I’m telling you, you got it all wrong,” said Alec. Magnus was jealous of- 

“You’re not fooling anyone. Who’s the guy then? How dare you call someone else than me adorable?” grumbled Magnus and Alec laughed softly.

“Magnus, listen-”

“Who is he?”

“It’s Chairman, Magnus, please let me-”

“What?!” snapped Magnus and when he finally realised what Alec said, he stepped back a little bit. Chairman? But- Green eyes. Party on weekend. Adorable. Alec loved him. “Oh, shit,” whispered Magnus. “N-no, but what was that part - me getting angry if I found out?” asked Magnus, still not convinced. His cheeks were red. This couldn’t be, he didn’t get jealous over-

“It’s,” said Alec and sighed. In the end he decided to tell the truth. “I spent way too much on the collar I got him, but it’s really pretty and he will look so amazing with it,” said Alec and shook his head. “I mean-”

Magnus blinked a few times and then hid his face into his palms out of embarrassment. “Oh, my God, I’m so stupid,” stammered Magnus and Alec chuckled softly and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're not stupid, Magnus," said Alec softly. "You just took things out of context, it's okay," said Alec softly.

"But still," whined Magnus. 

“You’re adorable when you’re jealous.”

“I’m so sorry, I-”

“Love you,” said Alec in the end and Magnus only hid his face into Alec’s shoulders. He was beyond embarrassed, but eventually he smiled and started laughing at himself. Then he made Alec show him the collar that he got for Chairman and Magnus agreed - the collar way worth every single dollar because it was as if it was made for his kitty. 


End file.
